


Burning Constellations

by TheRedPalaaladin (Thighz)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Astrology, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/TheRedPalaaladin
Summary: A poem from one to the other





	Burning Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This poem has been half-finished for six years. I'll never find a more perfect pairing to finish it with.
> 
> Read Keith to Shiro or Shiro to Keith
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

 

 

 

 

You are a star

Bright in my sky and of a fathomless age

You burn and you rage and you survive

I watch you flicker on the cusp of the universe

And give hope to the lost

I would give up my corporeal form to be with you

You tell me no

You prefer me the way I am

But I am a breath to you

A second in the span of your millennia

Yet you choose to love me

As though you will be gone tomorrow

 

 

 


End file.
